Tori Johnson
Name: Tori Johnson Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10 School: Bathurst Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Class Hobbies and Interests: updating fashion, being social, and reading old literature Appearance: Standing at 5'3", with shoulder length layered dark brown hair, stands Tori Johnson. Growing up in beauty pagents, she puts great effort on her looks. Tori is very beautiful, with her full lips, deep ocean blue eyes, and toned body. Tori is thin, no thanks to the diets she believes she's supposed to be on, and has curves in all the right places. Though her eye sight is fairly good, she insists on wearing her black framed glasses, which her grandmom helped her pick out before they moved to where they are now. Biography: Since the age of 3, Tori has been inrolled in beauty pagents all over the country. Growing up, believing that the world only wants beautiful looking people, she tends to be very selfconcious. She lives at home with her Mom and Dad, though due to their working, she might as well be living alone. Usually found with a nose in her books, she tends to compair herself mostly to Hamlet, but like Hamlet, she tends to over think situations yet is very impulsive. Tori graduated grade school from a private christian academy. Thinking she was ready to step into the real world of highschool, it actually took a turn for the worse. The old aged phrase "at least she has her looks" didnt apply to Tori, because every single day she was constantly picked on dispite it all. She went from being happy, so staying in her room in the mornings saying she was sick, just so she wouldn't have to face those at school. This was when Tori got involved with her reading. She threw herself into literature hoping that maybe it would help her express how she felt. It did... it worked so well that she was placed in a stress councilling group in her highschool, and had weekly visits with her principal about her poems. (appearently they seemed suicidal) It was around this time that Tori got heavy into smoking pot. From what she could remember, she did it basically every day. It was a release for her. All the stress that kept her up at night, went away, and she cared less and less about everything in general. Then it happened. Fed up with the kids at school and being the constant bud of their taunts and crude jokes, Tori walked into her kitchen, downed half a bottle of tylenol, a shot of her fathers whisky and curled up in her bed next to her favourite stuffed animal and awaited death. The morning to come, head pounding, Tori realized that she was given another chance and had to do something about it. She started attending church again with her parents (being as that was basically the only thing they did together) and met new people. After transerfing schools, Tori was finally getting back on her feet, and drugs free. Everything in the past about her old school, and her suicide attempt was gone. She went back to her studies, raised her average up, got on honours roll and finally figured out what she wants to do when she's older. Her dream is to be able to teach kids in highschool. basically, she wants to help students who are like how she used to be. She figures that if she could save just one person, her mission, and the reason she had been given another chance, would be complete. Advantages: With her father working in the Army, Tori was taught as a little girl the simple measures of surviving. that being, how to build a shelter, how to start a fire, and what to do if a bear comes looking for food. With her mother working as a nurse, tori knows the simple details of First Aid and CPR. Disadvantages: Tori is terrified of guns and anything sharp near her face. Her biggest fears are needles and drowning. Number: Female Student no. 14 --- Designated Weapon: Rope Dart Conclusions: Ah, the bookworm. I have to say, she's a lot easier on the eyes than Mr. Greywood was. I think G14 is going to have a lot of problems in the game from the get-go, seeing as she's terrified of guns and sharp things and a lot of her fellow contestants have been issued them. She might be able to dissuade one or two of them from killing her with her looks, but not everyone falls head-over-heels for a pretty face. The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Mariavel Varella '''Collected Weapons: Allies: '''Bryan Calvert '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"I wish we were on the beach again."'' Other/Trivia *Until V6, Tori held the record for being rolled the most times of any character in SOTF, at five times in all. As of V6, she is tied with Kimiko Kao. **1st roll: Swap card played, Nessy Guthrie taking her place **2nd roll: Nulled by CycoKiller **3rd roll: Hero card played, Croco's Peter Rosenthal taking her place **4th roll: Nulled by Nealosi **5th roll: Not saved *Her middle name is "Anne." Threads The various threads that contained Tori. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Doin' Rounds *Lunch Room *The Ropes *Good Enough For Me Version II: *Footsteps *Bullseye *When I Get Home... *Hiding in the Barn *Well... Isn't This Fucking Great?! *Tom and Becky *The Remake *Checking In *We Survive by Friendship *Bodom Beach Terror *This Could Be Anywhere in the World *Carry Stress in the Jaw Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tori Johnson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students